Bonded Werewolf
by Air'Sweetheart57
Summary: While wonering in the night Emily Fields gets bitten by a werewolf. When she does she finds out that its mating season and that she will find her mate, While in school will Emily find herself falling for the Head Cheerleader. Emily F./Samara V.**Spencer H./Samantha V.**Caleb R./Hanna M.**Jason D./Aria M. -Done Like!,, Dont Read!-
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (Emily's POV)

_**Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being**_

As the music from MGK blasts threw my headphones to my ears with the rain pouring down from the sky, I run along the park side path for my night run with Spencer. My legs burning seeing as we just ran an entire mile. I stop and topple over with my hands on my knees catching my breath. It takes Spencer a couple of seconds to realize that I stopped and turns around copying the same movements. I take my headphones out and start walking.

"So Em, you ready for school tomorrow?" she asks, taking her headphones out and putting her Ipod in her track pants pocket.

"Yeah I can't wait." I say alittle too excited. I cant help t it's my first day of junior year tomorrow. And I'll be new at Roosewood High. I just transferred, since my mom thought it would be great to be with my best friends. I have no problem with that what so ever. I was kind of geeky at my old school. My mom says im pretty with my long dark brown hair and chesnut brown eyes. My skin is kind of pale but I have a little color. In school I always wore baggy clothes and thick glasses but this summer I got clear contacts. I still think I'm a geek. No. I KNOW I am.

"Woah, someone's alittle excited" she teases, and bumps shoulders with me, causing me to loose footing and trip over. I squeal and save my fall landing on my hands. Their probably just scraped alittle. I hear heavy breathing. I look at Spencer and she has this scared look on her face facing behind me. I look behind me and am somewhat scared and shocked to see a dog. Hell no! that thing is too big to be a dog, what the hell is it then?

"Em, hurry get up!" Spencer says, trying to pick me up, as im almost on my feet, it jumps on me, practically attacking me.

"Run Spencer! Go! I'll be fine." I yell at her. The thing starts smelling me. What the hell.

"But…" She tries to reason.

"Go!" I scream, I don't want her hurt too. She starts running as soon as I say go, but im starting to regret it, because it looks me directly in the eye. It has yellow-ish eyes the crazy thing is as soon as I locked eyes with it, I felt safe, I felt like it was my home somehow. It smelt my neck once more and before I knew it, it ducked its head to the side of my stomach and bites the shit out of me. I scream and try to push it off, but its teeth are locked in. I start to feel something in my body but I cant make it out. About 10 seconds later the thing lets go of my skin and runs off. I stood up and looked down and see a huge bite mark covered in blood. The rain washed some of it off but the bite keeps bleeding down my side. I see car lights coming my way and stop. I looked closely to see Spencer, Hanna and Aria rushing to get to me. Once their close they see my bite.

"Omg Em, lets go. Spence we have to go to your house right now" Hanna says, Spencer immediately nods, and I pull my shirt back down and hop back in the car, holding the bite tightly through my shirt. By the time we get to spencer's house, the rain has stopped. We all hop out and rush into Spencer's house. Her parents our out on vacation so its just her older sister Melissa here who I am pretty sure is sleeping. I sit up on the counter and remove my shirt, when I do there's nothing there. The blood stain is still on my shirt and my side is completely cleared. What the hell. I glance up at everybody and they have a shocked look on their face and they keep staring where there used to be a bite.

"Um..Guys what the hell happened" Aria asks, breaking the silence. That's what the hell I would like to know, because I know this damn thing cant just heal by itself or can it. Just as I was about to ask that question, Spencer already has her lap to out and is on google. She was always the curious and smart one. Aria is the friendly and sweet person. Hanna is the blunt one. And me, well im the follower and the loser one. I look over at the lap top Spencer's typing on and see her googling my affects. The first thing that comes up is..

"**WEREWOLVES BITE" **She scrolled down the page, and it revealed that all of the articles were about Werewolves she clicked on the first one, and it showed a picture of the same bite I received on my side. I read further down to where it said that once bitten by a werewolf you become a werewolf. I went into shock after that one sentence. I didn't read further, I started backing up until my back hit the wall.

"Guy, im a werewolf" I said in disbelief. I was bitten by a werewolf? What the hell am I going to do now. How am I going to tell my mom about this?

"Wow. I now have a friend that's a werewolf, that's so cool" Hanna says, and we all just look at her. I cant believe she just said that. Aria smack her up side the head. Hm… that's better, I thought as I have a smirk on my face..

"Ow, what did I say?" she says, and turns around to sit on the couch. I look at her and start laughing as she starts pouting with her arms crossed. Big baby.

"Hey guys, I think im going to head home, and figure out what im going to do about this whole "werewolf" thing." I say, they all nod and say they'll see me at school. I start running and I all of a sudden get faster and faster. Next thing I know im on all four and at home. I jumped through my window and looked at it once in. how the hell did I just do that. This whole werewolf thing is sort of weird. I shake my head and head for my shower. I take out my contacts and put them in my case. I notice that my eye site is amazing, I can see any and everything without them or glasses. As I strip I notice my stomach in the mirror. I have a whole 6 pack. Wow! I never had that before. Okay, maybe its not so bad.

"I see your abs came in" I whip my head round towards the voice, and cover my body up with my towel. What the hell is Toby Cavanaugh doing in my room. He actually looks kinda good, ya know if I was into guys like that. I only had one boyfriend who's name was ben and that only lasted about 10 minutes when his friends dared him to date me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, kind of scared. He takes a couple steps closer and leans against my dresser.

"The window, you know the exact same way you got in" he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Well it's not! "I took all of your loser clothes out and put some decent ones in. I went to my closet to see different types of shirts and when I looked down, I saw different types of sneakers. Wow. I went over to my dresser and looked in the to see short shorts and tank tops. Some even cartoons. Cool. Wait. Pause. I look into my underwear and sock draw.

"Oh I wasn't touching any of those." He said, I just nodded my head.

"Well umm its nice and all but can you like leave, I was going to take a shower" I said, annoyed and rolling my eyes. He fakes being hurt, with his hang over his muscular chest.

"Is that how you want to talk to someone who gave you a gift" he says. My eyes go wide and I walk over to him pointing my finger into his chest.

"You are the one that bit me?" I ask kind of whispering along with yelling, considering my mom was sleeping. He smirks and nods his head. Im soo angry right now. "Get out Toby" I say through my teeth. He just smiles and goes straight out the way he came in. Ugh! Now back to that shower.

I step in and let the hot water run down my body. Relaxing under it, letting all my muscles that were tense relax. After washing my hair and body, I blow dry it and I notice that it looks healthier and shinier. I also have a tan! How the hell can all that happen in just 10minutes? Oh well, this is awesome, I have a tan, abs, beautiful hair and my wardrobe is going to be awesome AND I can see. This is great I cannot wait to see what happens next in school tomorrow. I pick out some spongebob boxers along with my "heart cards" bra and panty set and a wife beater and with that I was off to sleep in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**_

_**(Hey, what up girl?)**_

_**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city(Let's go)**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

_**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**_

Looking over that the red numbers read _6:45_. Getting up early is a pain. Last night I figured I probably would want breakfast in the morning so I walk down stairs and see my mom with the newspaper and a coffee in her hand. She glances up and looks me over, I guess im glowing.

"Wow sweetheart, you look new and improved, sis that a tan?" she asks shocked, gets up and walks over to me. "Are your contacts in? It doesn't look like it" she says looking into my eyes really hard. Okay this is starting to get creepy a little.

"Yeah mom I got a tan and nope I don't need them." I walked over to the refrigerator and made some breakfast, man was I hungry this morning. My mom tried to steel my bacon but I slapped her hand away and it looked like It hurt really bad because it turn red and alittle blue. Oops. Once I was done breakfast I went and got dressed. I opened my closet and looked threw them seeing what I wanted to wear, I came across a blue, white and black plaid shirt and some jeans that were ripped at the knee and thigh. I put on a white tank top under and rolled my sleeves up to the elbow and unbuttoned two so my tank can show. Looking in the mirror I came to the conclusion that I look damn hot. My hair was straight with the ends lightly curled. I looked down or some shoes. Dear lord, Toby sure did bring in a lot of shoes. There's sandals and sneakers and heels. I think I'll go with some sneakers today. Now, WHICH sneakers are the questions. There's white, black, red, green, yellow and grey. This is hard. I finally picked out some Air Jordan 13 Retro's that were blue, black and white. Alright my outfit isn't complete without my black rosary my grand mom gave me. I wear it with every outfit and it matches with everything considering its black. I grab my bag and my sunglasses, and head down to get in my car. Which sucks by the way. Before I can walk out the door im stopped by my mom.

"Wait Emily, I wanted to tell you something that I did." She says, happily. I look at her suspiciously and nod my head slowly as a way of telling her to continue. "Okay well I know that your car is kind of a wreck, so I traded it in and added some money to it and got you a new one. It's in the garage, go look at it" she says moving her head towards the garage outside. I open the garage to see a black on black Ford Mustang GT 2012! Holy Shit! This is like my dream car. My mom comes out of the house. "So do you like it?" she asks, with a hint of hope in her voice. I speechless right now so the only thing I can do is nod yes and hug her to death. But I think I should stop because I just heard a couple of bones crack. Oops. I put her down own the ground and she throws me the keys. Hopping into the car and starting the engine up…

"Bye Mom, that's for the car. Love you!" I yell and beep the horn, and im off. It doesn't take long for me to get to school and with me blasting Nicki Minaj through the speakers I park and I can see everyone looking at my car and trying to see who's in it. I see Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all looking to and once I step out its like in slow motion. I flip my hair to the side, and everyone starts staring at me. I smirk once I hear a few whistles from some guys. I make my way over to the guys and they all have their jaws dropped and staring at me with disbelief. I start waving my hands in front of their faces. And soon they all snap back into reality.

"Damn Em! What the hell happened to you!" Hanna says still checking out my body then finally meeting my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Toby gave me a makeover" is all I said before going up the steps towards the school. But not before I put my keys over my shoulder and locked the car. What a perfect way to start this year, even better with this hot ass car I have. The girls are in shock but come back as they all run up to me, while people stare at us in the hallway.

"Wait Toby Cavanaugh?" Aria asks as were walking into he principal's office. I need to get my schedule and my lockers number. I hold up a finger signaling them to wait one moment while I go speak to the principal, it takes about 5 minutes for him to find the schedule and tell the the locker number. As we walk down the hallways, I'm across from Spencer and Hanna and right next to Aria's locker. This is great, we can all be together.

"So?" Hanna pushes on for me to answer the question. Damn I forgot how pushy she can be.

"Yes Toby Cavanugh, he's the one that bit me. Last night I got a tan and my hair became all healthy and shiny, my mom gave me that car this morning as she traded my old one and now im all strong and I also have abs. oh and I don't have to use my glasses or contacts anymore." I say all in one breathe. They all are just staring at me. What's up with people doing that lately.

"Wait so you have abs?" Hanna smirks at me. I nod my head and she then pulls me into the nearby bathroom. I look at her funny and she smirks even more. "Show me" she says seductively. Um…Okay? I lift up my shirt and she's practically drooling. She feels them. "God Damn Em, I would sleep with you right now because of those." I raise an eyebrow up at her. 1. Because she's straight. 2. Because she's one of my best friends. That'll be weird.

"They can't be that good" Spencer says, she then feels them. And looks at me shocked that they are so ripped. Aria then does the same, and now I feel violated.

"Okay guys I get it, I got nice abs, but im feeling violated over here" they stop and clear their throats finally realizing that they just felt me. "Good, now can we get to class please?" It seems as though people got over my arrival very quickly, because now its normal people down stare at me anymore. Once were in class I look at my schedule and came to realization that all my classes are with the girls. That's so simple. After taking a bunch of notes on what to expect Junior year we were able to go. Two periods later we had lunch and I sat with the girls of course and while we were talking I started over hearing things; things like cell phones ringing and conversations but one stuck out to me the most as I heard small cries.

"Get off of me! Just leave me alone Noel! Please stop!" I heard, and then I heard a low scream. I was out in a flash. The girls got up and chased after me but I went toards the boy laughing at her and her crying but it sounded like he as covering her mouth, it led me to an old janiters closet. I kicked it open, and my heart broke after I saw what was about to happen. He was on top of her trying to pull down her skirt. I pulled him off of her and into the hallways. No teachers were around so I had an opportunity. He came to hit me but I ducked it and punch him in his face. he pushed me to a wall and once I hit it a small crack went into it but no one saw and he tried to punch my stomach but I grabbed his hand shoved it behind his back and I heard it snap. Bing go! I broke his arm. He started crying and ran away. I picked up the random girl and sat her on the floor against a wall outside of the janitors' closet. She has tears coming from her eyes and onto her cheeks. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and she made eyes contact with my brown ones. She immediately got up and slowly walked away. I noticed the cheerleading uniform she had on. Why is my heart beating so fast. I looked at my friends and their eyes widened when they looked at me. I gave them a confused look , they pointed to my eyes, and I ran to the bathroom to look and my eyes were yellow-ish. What the hell does this mean. I called Toby on my iphone and he answered after 2 rings.

"What can I do for you my pack friend?" he asks happily, and im officially annoyed, and it looks like the girls are annoyed too considering the eyes roll he received.

"Toby, what the hell. My eyes are turning colors now?" I say, looking into the mirror to see that they are back to normal. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well if you didn't kick me out last night, I would have told you that we can hear atleast 16 times sharper than a human and we can smell things very well" wait smell things? Just then I smelt chocolate mint. I looked at Aria and put out my hand. She looked at me confused and I stuck my hand in her back pocket to reveal mint chocolate. I smiled at her and ate it.

"So again my question is whats up with the eye changing in the middle of the day" I ask impatiently. I wanna know whats going on with my body.

"Well what happened right before they changed?" he asked. Why should that even matter?

"I saved this girl from a jerk, why?" I asked. Getting angry when I think back to the guy that was trying to rape her. In the fucking school!

"Emily, I believe you have found your mate." He says. I sounds like he's e joying this, while im confused as hell.

"My what? Whats a mate? I don't have a mate." I say to him starting to freak out, because in my head im thinking it's a bad thing.

"Its mating season and when it comes us werewolves would most likely run into someone and when you do your eyes change colors and your heart beats fast. Once that happens, your body is automatically trained to protect them from any danger and that person is the person you spend you life with" he says. Wait so im going to spend my life with a girl I don't even know the name to? This is ridiculous.

"oh that is ridiculous" I say to him and then hang up before he can respond. I look at the girls and they are smiling at me. "What?" I ask.

"Samara Volgan is your mate" Spencer says and then they all burst out laughing. What's so funny? And so that's her name. Samara Volgan, that's pretty.

"What's so funny you guys?" I ask still confused on why they were laughing.

"Nothing, it's just Samara Volgan is a bitch!" Hanna says and they all nod their heads in agreement. I feel my blood boil with anger and im pretty sure my face is red with anger and I know they see it too because because they immediately start apologizing. But I just walk out the bathroom and just as I did the bell rung signaling lunch was over and we can go the hell home. I made my way to my car but before I could Spencer ran over to me.

"Hey Em, are you still trying out for basketball?" she asks, I said I would tryout for basketball and try to get on the team. I need some extra curriculums and basketball is a great one. She's already on the team and has been since freshman year. But im going make it and be the star player.

"Yeah I am and im going to make the team, become team captain and be the star player" I say with confidence. She shakes her head and make her way to her car. She yells a quick see ya tomorrow and pulls off. As I look at the steps I see Samara walking down them. I cant help but stare and admire her beauty. Her curly blonde hair that shines with the sun and those gorgeous ocean blue eyes I looked into once and that beautiful figure. Her curves hugging her uniform, I hear giggling and I then notice that her friends spotted me staring at her and she also caught me and smiled. I blushed and hurried into my car and pulled off. Well I know one thing she is definitely hot, beautiful and gorgeous enough to be my uhm "mate".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My life has changed so much with this whole werewolf thing. I mean the attention is great, and I feel like I'm a new me. When I woke up this morning I was a different person just like every other morning from now on. I guess I haven't gotten used to it. I get out of bed and do some pushups and sit ups and my mom got me the iron gym thingy from tv so I can work out in my room a lot more. I have to be in shape for basketball. Im pumped for the tryouts today. I take a shower and go to my closet. I want to go for a preppy look today so I agree on a white button up with a red polo pullover sweater and grey skinny pants and my red leather high top Supras with my rosary. Once I get dress I start putting my basketball stuff in my sports bag, im going to have to get a shark one later. I grab an apple off the counter and head out the door, into my car and on my way to school. When I pull up, I park the car then turn off the engine and grab my bags and head in the school. I start putting my stuff in my locker when I see Noel with a broken arm in a cast. I chuckle but it dies down when I see him heading towards Samara. I immediatlery get angry just when my friends come up next to me. My face, neck and ears are officially red at how angry I am right now.

"Yo yo yo Em, whats up?" Hanna asks, but then they see that im angry and they look the direction I am just in time to see Noel putting his hands all on her. That was it, I was like a ticking time bomb, and im ready to blow up! I walk over to them and I push him off of her. Noel glares at me and tries to put his hand back on her. I immediately smack it away.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yells in my face. He may be taller then me but not by much I'd say he was about 6'1. I mean im 5'9 so he's not that taller than me. My hands ball into fists and I was about to hit him until I felt warm hands on my arm, and I calmed down. I looked at Samara and she smiled softly. Aww that's so cute and she's so pretty. I can hear Noel's heart beat with anger and I knew he was going to strike so while I was looking at Samara dead into her eyes he tried to punch me but I grabbed his fists and looked him in the eye with a head tilt. He looked shocked so I smiled at him and pushed him by his fists and he ended up going into the locker. Oops. Everyone started clapping including Samara, I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and I take my hand and cup her cheeks and stroke it with my thumb. I hear a bunch of awe's and I look around to see we had an audience. I don't care though as long as she's okay. She nods her head and bites her lip. How I would love to kiss her right now. She leans up on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek. It instantly went red and I started smiling like an idiot when she walked away with her cheerleading buddies. Everyone starts to move out from the area with a few laugh here and there at Noel. Walking over to him, he stats backing up from me, not really going anywhere considering he's against the lockers. I bend down near his ear.

"Come near her again and trust me I will find out if you do and I'll break more than just your arm" and with that I walked away with my friends who started squealing about what happened.

"Wow Em, I didn't know you could get that angry over someone who ISN'T your mate" Spencer says smirking, along with the rest of the girls. I roll my eyes and keep walking forward towards my next class.

"Aww Emmy, your in love" I look at Hanna like she has two heads. Im not in love, it was just a girl that needed my help and I helped her. Right?

"First off done ever call me "emmy" again, got it?" I ask, and she chuckles and nods. "and second of all im not in love, she just needed my help" I say as we walk into Fitz's class. Ugh, I don't like English. At all! I hear a couple of "all rights" with a high pitch of sarcasm from the girls as I sit in my seat. I tune Fitz out and I start listening to conversations outside the classroom. I hear giggles and voices that sound like Samara and the cheerleaders. I start to listen closely in their conversation.

"_So Samara, what do you think about the new girl?" one of the girls asks. Yeah, what does she think of me._

"_She's sweet, she saved me from Noel twice." She says happily. Im pretty sure I can imagine her putting up two fingers when she said that._

"_We know we heard. It's about time someone stood up to him. He's been hitting on you since freshman year. Do you think he'll ever get the hint?" Someone asks. That douche has been harassing her since 9__th__ grade? And no one helped her or told him to leave her alone? Man am I grateful I came when I did._

"_I think he will now with that broken arm and my night and shining armor to save me" she says in a dreamy tone. _

"_She's also hot!" one of her friends said. Why thank you, I say to myself, smirking._

"_Yeah she is, I would so tap that!" Another one says, these girls are hilarious. But hot, so it's cool._

"_Hey! She's mine, back off. Find your own girl" Samara says to them. Awe, that's right babe sticking up for her girl. Wait what? Babe? HER girl? Im confused._

"_She's my night and shining armor" Samara says._

I start smiling like an idiot and when I look around I see the girls giving me confused looks, and I start looking down at my book and blushing. After the 5 periods are over, it was time for lunch then we go home. I know our school is awesome, get to have lunch then go home? But I still have basketball tryouts after school, so ill be staying another Hour and a half. As me and the girls were walking to lunch I seen a flash of blonde hair and I saw Samara with her friends, she had her bag open and one of her books came out. Maybe a notebook or something. I reached down and grabbed it, it was flipped to a page that read "Samara V. 'hearts' Emily F. in one big heart. She knows my name? She 'hearts' me? That's so cute. When I start smiling my friends look at me with confusion but then look at the notebook.

"Hmm..looks like someone is in looove with you" Hanna says, stretching out the love part. She doesn't love me, im sure this was just some kind of mistake, I roll my eyes at Hanna and continue my journey to the Caf., when im in I look around for Samara, when I see that beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous body sitting at the table with her friends. I walk over to them until im right behind her and her friends start giggling and she looks confused when they do, so she looks up and her face immediately lights up when she saw it was me.

"Um..sorry to interrupt you beautiful ladies" I start off, and they start blushing, I glance back over at my friends who are looking at the scene finding it amusing. "You um...dropped your uh…your uh…" I wonder off when she looks me in the eye and I get lost for a second. I clear my throat and start over. "You dropped your notebook in the hallways. I just wanted to give it to you" I say holding the notebook out to her. She looks at it, her eyes go wide then starts blushing hard, like her ears, neck and face turns hot pink. I look and notice it's the page that I saw with our names on it, next thing you know I start blushing. I hurry and close the book. She stands up and comes face to face with me. Well almost well not quite because she looks about 5 feet, and im tall so she basically has to stand on her tippy toes, but she's just standing there looking at me. I started to get a little self-conscious; thinking that I had something on my face.

"Umm…im so sorry you had to see that. My friends were messing around and I never got a chance to take it out of my notebook" She explains. But I don't want you to take it out. Of course I wouldn't tell her that though. Just then the weirdest thing happened. When I took a sniff I smelt another werewolf….i think. Looking around the cafeteria and in the corner with a couple of other girls with basketball's I see I see another girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Samara must have seen what I was looking at what I was because she decided to Clarify who the girl was.

"That's my sister…Samantha Volgan. She plays for the basketball team, she's really good. And im not just saying that because she's my sister." She explains. I wanna know just how much she knows about her dearest sister. As if on cue she looks our direction and we make eye contact and it then that she knows she's not the only werewolf in Rosewood High.


End file.
